Jane gets hit by lightning no literally
by barackobama997
Summary: Jane and Lisbon play a game worst case scenario and a worst case scenario happens will Jane live or will he suffer and not be able to read minds read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Jane get's hit by lightning no literally.**

Jane and Lisbon were walking on a path to a crime scene slowly and without effort to get there. But they should have walked faster here is there story.

"Lisbon let's play a game" Jane said.

"What game" She said.

"It's called worst case scenario for example we walk slowly and I get struck by lightning but we don't do that we tell each other a situation and say if it's a worst case scenario" Jane said.

"Okay you get struck by lightning" She said laughing but she wasn't laughing for long because he got struck by lightning.

"Oh my god/gosh" She screamed now that's a worst case scenario. So they got to the hospital and did there thing he was living.

"How are you doing Jane" Lisbon said.

"Oh just fine I got hit by lightning" Jane said.

"So I'm curious can you still read my mind" Lisbon said.

"Oh yes very well" Jane said.

"What happened really was a worst case scenario" Lisbon said.

"Yeah can you get a doctor to make me tea" Jane said.

"Yeah" She said. then a doctor walked in.

"excuse me do you have any tea" Lisbon said.

"Yes would you like some" The doctor said.

"Yes" Then the doctor walked away with a divias look.

"Thank you for my tea" Jane said when the doctor came back in.

"your very welcome" Then the doctor left. He took a drink then shook a little and then fainted.

"Jane" Lisbon screamed.

"kidding" He said.

"you worry too much" He said. Then he really fainted Lisbon took the tea and dumped it out and there were tons of pills in it Lisbon threw the cup and found the doctor and punched him.

"Your under arrest" She said.

"I did not do anything" He said.

"Sure that's what they all say" Lisbon said. So they got into the interviewing room and started talking.

"I looked in the cup there was tons of pills in their" She said.

"I didn't even make the tea" He said.

"Well than Who did" She said.

"I don't know I just screamed make some tea and i came back and there was tea" He said.

"Well being innocent is not looking good for you" She said.

"I know but I wouldn't do that I would lose my license I have a family to take care of" He said.

"Well anything could happen" She said.

**to be continued **


	2. man vs killer?

**man vs. killer?**

They continued talking. Then the suspect pulled out a gun.

"Please don't shoot" She said. Then he shot. Jane heard it and saw Lisbon.

"Oh this can't be good" He said running for help. The guy that shot her got away.

"Call a ambulance" Rigsby screamed.

"On it" Van pelt said and they smiled at each other.

"Will she be okay" Jane said once they got to the hospital.

"Just surgery most likely she will be okay" The doctor said.

"Hey Cho can you help track down this idiot" Jane said after Cho got there.

"Sure but how" He said.

"We'll look at the cameras see his face and then find him oh and get info from internet" Jane said.

"Okay this whole thing is weird you get struck by lightning and she gets shot in the same day and you recovered fast" Cho said.

"Oh I'm still supposed to be there" Jane said smiling.

"Jane you are ridiculous" Cho said.

"Got to love me" Jane said.

"Not all the time" And Cho SMILED.

"omg Cho you smiled" Jane said.

"Yes but what's more surprising I smiled and you said omg" Cho said.

"Okay" Jane said smiling.

"I had a good comeback" Cho said.

"Well you don't have to act like this is the 2007 afc championship football game" Jane said. So they looked at the footage and got the guy and a license plate number then they headed out they walked slowly for dramatic use thinking of the song eye of the tiger. Then Jane stopped and punched the air in the rhythm of eye of the tiger Then they got in the car and sped to find him But they got pulled over.

"What is your name" The police officer said.

"I am Cho Kimball Cho" He said in a James bond tone of voice.

"Funny guy huh well why are you speeding" The police officer said.

"Well I am part of the cbi" He said in a British voice. So there sitting on the side of the road when a man comes and pulls a gun on Jane.

"What did I do now when I took the toy from the store it looked amusing and I didn't know I had it I don't like to lie" Jane said.

"Ha ha It's just your buddy from elementary school" The man said.

"What's your name" Jane said.

"You know that guy" He said.

"What guy" Jane said. Then the man shot and ran but amazingly he jumped in the backseat.

"What was that" Cho screamed.

"I almost got shot" Jane said.

"I know that part but you jumped in the back it's like you are a alien or a person with super human might you know you were all like hi wah" Cho said.

"Are you high" Jane asked.

"No I'm just getting exited" Cho said. So after their conversation they started driving and Jane got a call he looked at the number and didn't know it.

"Hello" Jane said when he picked up his phone.

"So was that fun" The person said.

"Are you the guy that tried to shoot me" Jane said.

"Oh yeah better believe it" He said.

"You're not really my friend are you" Jane said.

"What do you think I thought you had super natural powers" He said.

"You don't have to be hurtful" Jane said.

"But I'm hurtful and it's kind of weird you don't recognize me I'm the person that put the pills in your tea" He said.

"How would I know I fainted" Jane said.

"Well I also Shot your friend" He said.

**to be continued **


	3. man vs killer? part two

**man vs. killer? part 2**

"Why did you shoot her" Jane said.

"To get out of trouble" He said.

"Well you see how that ended" Jane said. Cho started driving faster Jane was literally holding on for dear life.

"Hey I got to go" Jane said.

"Slow down" Jane screamed. Then he started cursing and crying and Cho started laughing. Then somebody jumped on the car well that's what Cho thought but Cho got out the car and screamed.

"What are you doing" Cho said. but then he noticed a man running away.]

"Hey get back here" Cho screamed. Then Cho ran after him Jane just stayed and looked at the man and started looking at the man that got ran over and started oohing and ahhing because it looked like it hurt.

"Ow that looks painful is it painful" Jane said.

"Well what do you think" The man said.

"Well I was hit by lightning" Jane said. After a while Cho got back with the man that was running away he put him in the car and let the man that got ran over go so they went to the police station without even talking to him.

"Cho I'm scared" Jane said.

"Jane this is what you signed up for" Cho said.

"No I'm a consultant" Jane said.

"Well you are going to see this all the time with me at least so get use to it man up" Cho said.

"Well you don't have to be rude" Jane said.

"Jane I just got a call we have to go to los Angeles there has been an abusive man running around hurting people so we have to get there fast" Cho said. After a while they got there Jane hugged a tree. Cho stared at him.

"Jane what are you doing" Cho said.

"Looking for things" Jane said.

"Well you don't need to hug the tree go around and look at it" Cho said.

"But that would make me look weird" Jane said.

"Is that man hugging a tree" A guy asked Cho.

"Sadly yes but he knows what you are thinking" Cho said.

"Yeah right Alright if he knows what I'm Thinking get him over here" The man said. Then his wife came and stood next to him.

"Jane come here tell this man what he is thinking" Cho said.

"Will do boss" Jane said.

"You are thinking about how bad you felt when you cheated on your wife" Jane said.

"This man is good" He said and his wife stomped on his foot and ran away.

"Man did you blow it" Cho said. Then the man went to hurt Jane but Cho wacked him.

"Alright Jane we need to go and find the man just the one that's being abusive" Cho said.

"Is that him over there" Jane said.

"Well he's being abusive" Cho said. The man was across the street so Cho ran and Jane just jogged behind Cho jumped on a car and got the guy.

"We got him" Jane screamed.

"Now what" He said.

"Ya little nasty boy" Jane said.

"You are funny can you let me go so I can hit him" The man said.

"Sure" Cho said. The man got up and lifted his fist and Cho broke his arm.

"" He screamed.

**to be continued.................**


End file.
